I think im Falling for You
by Smexy Anime Chick
Summary: this is my first rated M fanfic. and my very first yaoi iv posted. This is a SesshomaruMiroku one and its mostly just full of sexy yaoiness! YAY 4 yaoi woot!
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone, it took me a really long time to write this because it was my VERY first Rated M fanfiction. This one is currently about Sesshomaru x Miroku because i truly LOVE the couple.. Very nice yaoi couple in my opinion

now i know everyone knows i might be a tad too young for writing this, seeing that im 13, going to be 14 in march, but i dont care dang it! Lol. Believe me, i Read ALOT of rated M's because well, they're yaoi.

anyways, enough of this chit-chat, On with the story!

**I Think I'm Falling For You**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru awoke to the bright blue light of the twilight that glowed through the night. Calmly, he looked to see that Rin and Jaken, even that big thing, Ah and Un Rin called it, were sleeping soundly.

He always did find it cute when Rin slept, for she would always in the middle of her sleep, cuddle up to Jaken and make the grouchy-imp ticked off and move to the other end of the campsite to resume sleeping.

Sesshomaru looked up at the moon. It was full tonight, and an unusual feeling swept over the InuYoukai. As a small breeze blew through the forest and brushing lightly past Sesshomaru, it carried a message with it..

_'Someone was calling to him. Someone needed him.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku layed in the huge clearing, lit by the twilight, staring up at the stars.

He took a deep, Depressing, sigh. He didn't know why he was so depressed, he didn't. But for the last few days, he would lay out under the stars, and everytime, he would get a flashback of Sesshomaru. Why? He didn't know.

Everytime the flashbacks came, the more Miroku's heart ached. Miroku took another sigh. He couldn't be attracted to Sesshomaru, could he? Thats his best guess, why else would he think of him? So many questions buzzed around in Miroku's head that had done a good job of frusterating him.

But still, he couldn't bear the thought if Inuyasha and the others found out . . . They would feel betrayed, dislike Miroku, avoid him, _distrust him_. Miroku would have to keep it a secret, Just for now until the time is right to let it out. Because right now, Sesshomaru probably thinks _I'm _just a mere _Mortal._

Miroku relaxed a moment, letting his eyes chase a shooting star and sending a wish that things would go back to normal. That he would be depressed anymore, and everything would turn out okay if Sesshomaru ever did find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru walked through the twilight-light-forest, staring blankly in front of him. His Golden eyes glowed through the night as many things buzzed around in his head, or Flashbacks, if thats a better explanation.

like one, for example. Where he, went to find Inuyasha from atop Ah and Un to try to get the Tetsusaiga. Then he looked below to see the Monk gazing up at him, with a small smile forming on his face. He wasn't being watched, so no one knew, but Sesshomaru did. He couldn't help but let out a small, sweet smile at the monk. He was no mere Mortal, but an attractive, strong, brave, and Kind monk.

Sesshomaru stopped at the edge of a huge clearing. It was beautifull in Sesshomaru's opinion. How the twilight lit the entire clearing, and how there were many Tiny, flying, yellow lights glowing from the fireflies that flew harmlessly around the clearing.

A small, refreshing breeze blew by, brushing against Sesshomaru, making his silky white hair brush against his face. He closed his eyes, feeling the breeze hit his face before it calmed down.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, catching glimpse of a form laying amongst the grass.

He couldn't see the face very well, only the shadowed form. His, or hers, body was turned to him, his back of his head facing Sesshomaru as whom ever it was gazed at the sky.

Sesshomaru calmly walked up behind the laying-down-form. As he drew nearer, a suprised look appeared on his face. That person whom was laying amongst the grass, was the _monk_ who travels with that half demon of a brother, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru has heard his brother and his friends call this monk _Miroku._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku gazed upon the stars, still. He'd not known why he was so attracted to them, Just, it felt so relaxing and interesting whenever he decided to watch them. When he looked at the stars, the way they twinkled, it reminded Miroku of _him._ How his golden eyes seemed to glow whenever he showed determination or any emotion for that matter, how his long, flowing white hair gently brushed against him when the breeze blew, even, how his calm face seemed to soothe Miroku whenever he noticed it.

He really was beautiful, in Miroku's opinion. He really is attractive.

Miroku yawned, "maybe," Miroku started to close his eyes, "Maybe, I'm begining to fall for him. . .Just a little.." he whispered, closing his eyes.

"falling for who?" a VERY familiar calm voice said. Miroku reconized that voice. . . It couldn't be!- Miroku quickly opened his eyes and gasped.

"Sesshomaru-!" Miroku yelped, rolling out from under Sesshomaru who before was hovering over him, receiving a calm smirk.

Miroku gulped. Great, just when he'd thought he'd never see him again...

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Miroku asked, his voice un-easy.

Sesshomaru, still with that calm smirk of his, stepped closer to Miroku as the monk stood up and slowly began backing away. But before the monk could turn and run, Sesshomaru grabbed his wrists, bringing Miroku in close and staring into his eyes.

"You never answered my question." he said calmly, his eyes never leaving Miroku's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V.)

I overheard him whisper something like, 'I think im falling for him.' or something like that, and now im curious to find out who. Hopefully, that person is me, because one things for sure, the only mortal i would be even a little-attracted to, is Miroku here.

I havent been able to forget you at all, Miroku. Tonight, Miroku, I will make you mine. I don't know about you, but I think im falling for you, Miroku.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

wew one things for sure, this is the LONGEST chapter i have ever written.

this is going to have another chapter, dont worry! im writing it right now, and sofar my friends say its pretty good D

These are comments from my school-friends when they read this in paper-form. Thanks soo much you guys!

**Enjoli- Thats sooo Romantic! such agood couple!**

**Stephanie- SOOOOOOOOOOOO Friggin awesome, Sesshomaru & Miroku "together" ( WOOOOOOTTTT!!!) I cant wait 4 chapter 2!!**

**Carina- Yay... Sesshy & Miroku are so friggin sexy. They make the awsomeness couple. Carina wants lots of _hardcore_ yaoi scenes in chapter 2!**

And thank you to all of you who read my story on dont forget to Read & Review! your comments/sarcasm will help me make better chapters for this story and stories in the future!

Talk to yall later! e-mail if ya want too

-**NarutosNinjaGF**


	2. I love you, Miroku

Sorry it took so long, guys! I have school and boy does it really waste your day. (i have so much homework, i never thought 8th grade was this hard!)

anyways, this is the last chapter and i hope i didnt rush it too much.

Hope you all like it!

-NarutosNinjaGF

**I think I'm falling for you**

**Chapter two.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru held onto Miroku's wrists, his eyes never leaving Miroku's.

"You never answered my question," he said calmly, hiding all his emotion.

Miroku gulped. He knew what _that_ ment. He knew what Sesshomaru wanted to know, and it wasn't a simple question that was asking for a simple answer. "Its a certain someone who I don't feel like mentioning." Damn, of COURSE he didn't want to mention it. He Just wanted to go back to the way things were. _Normal._

Sesshomaru smirked. He wasn't stupid, He knew that the monk was talking about _him_. This made him happier, and his plan is to make Miroku admit it. "and who is this, _certain someone_? he asked, pulling Miroku to his chest, still staring into those beautiful blue eyes..

Miroku felt un-easy. This was FAR too close to Sesshomaru. Its so close that in fact Miroku could even feel the warmth of Sesshomaru's body and the soothing beat of his heart. Thats where Miroku eased up a bit. He felt, safe-around Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. What would be the monk's reaction if he kissed him? Would he deny the fact that they both _want_ and _need_ each other? Sesshomaru didn't know for sure, but its always worth a shot. Miroku probably has no idea how much he is wanted and needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru noticed Miroku eas up a bit as he gently brush his claws along his cheek. Then, he smiled. _yes, this is my chance._

Slowly, Sesshomaru lowered his face to Miroku's, causing the young monk to start to struggle, trying to get out of his grasp. Moments later, he stopped struggling and closed his eyes, _this is bad, this isn't supposed to happen! we're not supposed to be together! no no no no-!_ Miroku kept on denying the truth that holds inside him as Sesshomaru came closer. _They couldn't be together, its forbidden!_

a pause in the action took place, and Miroku opened his eyes when he hadnt felt Sesshomaru kiss him. He, still just inches away from his lips, spoke.

"Miroku, maybe you don't feel the same, but I do love you..." Sesshomaru started, causing Miroku to slowly let out a smile. "and I don't care what my half breed brother thinks or says. He is too foolish to know how attractive you are." he finished, giving Miroku's hand a light squeeze.

Miroku smiled inside. He'd never think that a demon as beautiful and powerful as Sesshomaru would ever like a mortal back such as himself.

"S-Sesshomaru.." Miroku started, he had a reflection of the blue moon above in his dark-blue eyes. Sesshomaru glanced down at the monk before him, smiling inside.

"I.. Love you too.." he finished, closing his eyes as he kissed the InuYoukai passionatly on the lips.

_he's.. Kissing me. Me, a demon whom everyone blames, pushes around, and accused of crimes that even some of us DON'T do._ Sesshomaru felt so happy, so happy that the young monk he's had feelings for, feels the same way about him.

Sesshomaru, his heart pounding against his chest with pure love and happiness, closed his eyes as he returned the kiss. A small breeze brushed by them, and tiny fireflies danced in the air around them. The moon shone at its brightest, while the stars sparkled in the sky.

While still kissing, Sesshomaru gently lifted Miroku and placed him on the grass, leaving Sesshomaru on top.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Miroku's P.O.V. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I love you so much. So much, that if we could, spend our lives together without the burden of Naraku or anyone for that matter.

I kissed Sesshomaru, and I allowed him to place me on the ground with him on top. But as he kissed me, i feel his hardness pressed against me, causing myself to get a little exited as well. I want to be with Sesshomaru, but if we follow our desires, will it be too much? Even if it is, I don't care. I want this night to last, Just for the two of us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Sesshomaru's P.O.V. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This monk, _Miroku,_ loves and cares for a demon such as myself? More importantly, he's not afraid or angry towards my doings and desires? Most beings fear, hate, and avoid demons thinking that if one is evil and cold hearted, every last one of us demons are the same. I've had to suffer through it, being hated and pushed around because of the demons who have the desire to kill.

But Miroku, you make demons seem so kind, trusted. You make the kinder demons such as me forget all the burden of the ones who push me around. More importantly, you make us kind demons _remember_ that theres always someone who cares, someone who doesnt hate all demons, someone you just have to find out yourself.

I, on the other hand, have found that certain _someone_ who cares about me the same way i do about him. Someone who really trusts me and believes that somewhere beyond these fangs and claws, theres a loving heart behind the cold, dark barrier. I promise you Miroku, I will prove to you how much i really care about you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru pressed himself against Miroku, giving him the feeling of his hardened member. A few moans escaped Miroku's mouth as Sesshomaru slowly rubbed himself against Miroku.

_I wonder, will Miroku allow me to go this far?_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he slowly drew one hand down onto Miroku's chest, giving his robe a light tug. Miroku broke the kiss, his eyes never leaving Sesshomaru's. He then brang his hands onto Sesshomaru's Kimono, giving _it_ a light tug.

He smirked. "You first." Miroku muttered, causing only but a smirk on the InuYoukai's face. Sesshomaru obeyed, standing up and quickly taking off his clothing before getting ontop of the monk.

"Your turn." he replied, gripping onto Miroku's robe and quickly sliding it over his head, as well as taking off Miroku's pants.

The young monk gasped, blushing a dark shade of red.

Sesshomaru lowered himself further onto Miroku, a small smile formed on his face. "You don't have to hide it, Miroku." he said calmly, yet soothingly. "I think your even more attractive than anyone I've ever known." Miroku began to ease up and look back into the InuYoukai's yellow eyes.

slowly, Sesshomaru began rubbing himself against Miroku, causing the monk to harden quickly and become a little exited and _impatient.._

"..Sess...Sesshomaru," he moaned out, causing Sesshomaru to stop and glance down at him.

"I.. I need you.. Inside me now," he said in between breaths, obviously he was getting really exited over the small action. Sesshomaru just smirked.

"Getting a little impatient, aren't we?" he teased, but obeyed and gently turned Miroku over, positioning himself between the monks' legs.

"are you sure you want to proceed?" he asked. Miroku nodded in response. Sesshomaru took that as his o.k. and thrust himself into Miroku, causing the young monk to hiss loudly.

its hurting him.._ i'm _hurting him. Sesshomaru thought to himself as he went at a soothing pace. He lowered his face next to Miroku's ear as he thrust in and out, Many moans excaped the monks' mouth, telling Sesshomaru the young monk was no longer in any pain and that obviously pure pleasure was being sent through him.

Sesshomaru smiled softly and grabbed Miroku's member, stroking and tugging it with each thrust. At some point, he thought he heard miroku say his name.

"S-sess..shomaru.. F-faster.." the young monk said in between moans, and Lord Sesshomaru happily obeyed, picking up his pace and thrusting even faster into the monk, feeling jolts of pure pleasure shooting through his body. He also began stroking and tugging at Miroku's member with each thrust, causing the monk to moan even louder.

Sesshomaru licked Miroku's earlobe, causing him to gasp. "Say it," he said, "Say my name." he breathed hot breathe on the monks' ear. only seconds away until the InuYoukai would come..

"S-Sesshomaru.." Miroku whispered.

"I cant hear you.." Sesshomaru teased, thrusting _deep_ into Miroku..

"SESSHOMARU!!" miroku shouted and Sesshomaru stopped his movements as he came inside Miroku, while the monk had come into Sesshomaru's hand.

Panting and gasping for breathe, Sesshomaru fell limp beside Miroku with closed eyes.

_hes so peacefull.. Lord Sesshomaru, you may be a Demon, but at heart, your just like everyone else-- a kind, passionate human being who just wants to be loved._

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku called out softly, causing the InuYoukai to open his glowing yellow eyes. "hmm?" was his reply.

"I love you." said Miroku. Lord Sesshomaru smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him to his chest and giving him a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Miroku." Sesshomaru replied, pulling his white kimono over the top of them and the two closed their eyes as they fell into a peacefull sleep.

_thank you, Miroku.. Thank you for being the first and only one who has reminded me im still a human being, Even if i am a demon, whom most dislike mortals, you are different. You showed me such kindness. I love you so much._

A single tear rolled down and off of Sesshomaru's cheek. His first and only tears.. and which were not for sorrow. The moon shone brightly onto the two lovers, and a cool breeze blew by, sending the yellow lights from the fireflies drifting through the air around them.

A beautifull sight, Sesshomaru would _never_ forget this time he'd spent with Miroku.

_The End_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So, how did you guys like it? Im Sooooo sorry for the wait, but my boyfriend has been coming over a lot, and i dont really want to be typing Yaoi with a guy in the house lol anyhow, thank you for being patient and i hope you enjoyed my story w**

**-NarutosNinjaGF**

**again, heres some comments from a couple of friends from my anime/yaoi club at school.**

**Carina- Kena thought it was Awesome. Really, really, hardcore... but I loved it! Thank you so much! I always look forward to ur stories... Their awesome. Write more _hardcore_ yaoi stories pleaze!**

**Alicia- OMG!! most people think these things in their head- barely anybody writes them down. w**

**Stephanie- IT WAS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!**

**Angel- OMG! that was awesome!! you have to write more. most people would think that its nasty but to us anime lovers its a way of life. Yay you!**

**Thank you again for the comments to not just my friends,**

**but to everyone who takes time to read my stories!**


End file.
